1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network apparatus and related method thereof, and more particularly, to a network apparatus for eliminating interference between transport ports and related method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a network apparatus (e.g., a switch) with a plurality of transport ports often encounters interference from other transport ports. For example, in order to reduce the production cost, a transformer of a multi-port switch frequently has coils of two or four transport ports disposed in the same element. As the internal coils of the transformer make signals interfere with each other, the signal quality would be degraded due to interference between adjacent transport ports.
Therefore, how to eliminate interference between transport ports has become a technical problem should be resolved by the person skilled in the relevant art.